Forum:What would you do in case of a zombie epidemic?
I would go get a Dragunov SVD, a M4, a Desert Eagle .50, a lot of wooden planks, screws, and a hammer, a big van, and for the first few weeks I would use the nearby shopping center, a 5 minute walk from here, and, oh, a buddy. I'll just hope he won't be tearing me up in my sleep. Post what YOU would do in a zombie epidemic now! ForTheKill 16:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Steal a dump truck with snow plow blade on the front. weld steel bars over the windows. attempt to find a large secure building to use as a base of operations and then drive around running over zombies on missions to bring food, supplies and survivors back to my bunker. Plan B: a suit of medieval plate mail. KitchenBomber 16:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I'd secure my home, providing it wasnt already infested, bring the dogs inside. Prepare myself and family members/friends/neighbours/etc and get ready for one hell of a sleepover. Lord Snip. 00:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Um... Become a zombie? Seriously. But, if i'd be immune... Actually, i'm pretty lucky than - my flat's already pretty... barricaded. One room and a half(kitchen), and there's no free space due to these chairs, sofas etc. We're on a fifth floor, and a steel door cuts out the acces to our floor, unless you have keys. There's an access to the roof, there's a radio, there's a balcony under the roof, and an axe. And, if i could, i'd buy(or loot, anyway we've got an apocalypse) an assault rifle - AK or M16. Because shotguns are not that accurate and make you be closer to them. And yes, be happy because my family does not exist. If they'll survive - i'll fix it, perhaps. WardenerNL 11:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Id get an m16 mac 10 spas 12 shotty sniper in my house and pretty much do whatever i want besides killin people holdout until i get bored and get mad at zombies calling them freack bags meat sacks and gut bags(nazi zombies reference Call of duty 5 tank dempsey quotes) maybe ill get a crowbar i dunno they can split the skull. Riley Heligo i would get my buds and we'd drive to the gun shop. we'd get some guns (rifles, shotguns, handguns and anything else we can carry) then get shitloads of ammo, crowbars, food + water and then drive to our school. there's a room with only 2 doors and no windows so we would board the doors there and wait a while. then i guess we'll move out to the countryside or whereever there's no zombies. if there is zombies everwhere i guess we'd just steal a boat (francis LOL) and drive out to sea Staecrh 08:18, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Get my crowbar, of course. AshesToAshes 09:34, 1 September 2009 Yeah i'd get a freakin Machete and start killing each one of those bastards... lol =D Aratinga A. 22:50, 5 September 2009 (UTC) Get a crowbar, axe, assault rifle, and pistol, grab a bunch of plywood, grab other survivors, find quick entertainment (books, tvs, movies. I know what you were thinking when you read that.) just so we wouldn't go crazy, find a supermarket, board up all windows, and block door a little less, so any survivors could get in. Any new survivors would have to stay in an isolated area for 24 hours, just to make sure they are immune. All of us would wait a few weeks, then check the outside world.--Supermutantslayer450 18:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I would break the glass ;PPreparation Win lol! . Get my buddies, hope we can find a gunstore, and loot it for some guns. Fill backpack with various things, such as 1 choice book for everyone, ammo, food, water, other supplies. I would also bring my immidiate family, give them backpacks for supplies (And guns) , load those up as well, get my doggies! (Moral support :P), take my bronze dagger, and finally I would go find find Supermutandslayer450!--Prof. 00:37, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Most likely die. I'm just a 17 year old kid who has only average accuracy. Whether the zombie is fast or slow, smart or dumb, mutated or not, highly infectious or not, eventually they will most likely get me simply because I'm reckless. I won't make it to some mountain cabin to hide, I won't be able to fortify my home effectively, I won't plan to have enough food and I'll probably be so paranoid I'll kill any survivors I come across who don't immediately prove useful.--Markfriedman 13:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Sacrifice a Puppy to satan to survive. --''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 13:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) One of the things I find very odd is everyone's (including the in game survivors) attitude towards the Zombies. I mean, are we seriously forgetting that it's not THEIR fault they're zombies? They were Human at one point. They're not "Sons of Bitches" "Bastards" or whatever, they deserve respect! Each Zombie you kill, even though it's trying to kill you, didn't deserve to turn into a Zombie...I suppose it's just easier to kill the zombies if you associate them with feelings of hatred. How dare you descriminate against the zombies!!! Ok that last sentance was a joke, I really don't care about anything I just wrote, I just wanted to point it out. :p hahahah! Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 17:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) One thing you need to keep in mind is unlike the game, you don't magically have a huge surplus of ammo, nor can you probably carry all that ammo in a useful manner. I mean 100 shot gun shells, you would need a backpack to carry all that, when you needed to reload you would need to stop, take the backpack off, fish some out, reload, put the backpack back on and hope nothing got close to you. Anyways, as for my plan, near where I work are quite a few hotels, supermarkets, and hospitals all pretty close together. Granted not a very good idea due to population density in the area, but I believe that within the first few days before there are a TON of zombies I would be able to collect all the supplies I need for at least 2 months. After that I would pick one of the large hotels and station myself near the top floor. I would spend another few days while I still had access to fuel and electricity contacting family members and telling them where I will be at, I would take try to demolish all but one stairwell from the 2nd floor and heavily fortify the last remaining life-line. That way the zombies would need to get up 3 stories to get to me and only have one way of getting up there. Depending on what kind of zombies we get will decide on my next plan of attack. Left 4 Dead Zombies are different from 28 Days Later Zombies are different from Zombie Survival Handbook Zombies. L4D Zombies are fast and can climb, 28DL Zombies don't seem like they can climb but are fast and somewhat intelligent, ZSH Zombies are dumb, slow, can't climb, but are always in huge hordes. "Real" zombies also don't have a functioning organ system, making them cold blooded and bulletproof to all but headshots. Being Cold Blooded they would freeze at cold temperatures allowing me to venture out literally risk free to collect more supplies from the stores or places that didn't hold out very long. L4D and 28DL zombies are just virus induced, so they probably would keep working organs as long as they had food, so I would have to deal with that another way. Stoan 17:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) If it was the start of the epidemic, I would definitely just got to the nearest military camp; i mean - i wouldn't be able to find guns anywhere here in England. First: How do you guys all think you can get an M4, Dragonuv and AK-47's? But here's my plan me and my buddy made. First, we study the Undead/Infected to learn their characteristics, then we head to our nearby Gun Store, nothing special. just small Handguns and Magazine Fed Semi-Auto Rifles. Then, we stock on Ammo (Only what we need), Food and Water from the Super Market, grab a couple of Books, as DVDS would attract attention. After holding out in our Safe-House (The 2 Floor Farmhouse my friend's Dad owns in the countryside), we contact the Military and pray that they arrive. Cower in fear in a corner of my house...come on, be realistic. But I would try this: Grab all the weapons I can around my house and load up my family in our mini van. Drive to Lowe's and park the van infront of a door. There is a garden section, I will close those doors and lock it. I would block the final door with the lawn mowers parked near it. Then, take some of the plants and put them all in one area; they are firewood er, fire fuel. Then I would take all the drinks from the refrigerator and store them in the main part with me. For food, I guess we could eat candy bars and when we run low, go to the store next door. If someone is there, I'll give them a weapon like a chainsaw, since there are lots of them there. I'll gather some weapons from inside and stay inside the main part of the store until winter, then light fires. There are also water fountains inside, we could gather buckets and gather water. For entertainment, we could find a magazine and read I guess. So basically our defense is melee weapons. ~Pikmin1254, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Let's see...If I stay at home and barricade every entrance, I could possibly wait it out (or until help arrives)...Then again, I would probably run out of supplies...Plus the zombies will eventually get in... I would probably go out, get some weapons and supplies (at like Walmart or something), get on my bike (I can't drive yet), and ride to the nearest evac center. If my friends and family are still alive, then I guess we'll band together (hopefully one of them will know how to drive). Doubt I'll get very far though...it is a zombie epidemic...I probably need to rethink my strategy. Other than that, I would probably steal stuff, like video games, expensive watches, etc. Random Man 0213 00:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Random question for Random Man: the age needed to drive probably wouldnt matter in a zombie apocalypse now, would it?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 05:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) What I mean is that I would probably end crashing into something as soon as I stepped on the gas. I absolutely do not know how to drive; what's the whole point of escaping in a car if you're just going to end up dead with your head through the windshield five minutes later? I hope that answers your random question. Random Man 0213 04:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Lol, yeah, it does. Thought you meant you wouldn't drive in an apocalypse becasue you weren't old enough. Not that you didn't know how. :P--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 02:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I would pack up all the essentials (food, water, the few things I couldn't live without) in my pack, LBV, and military pants with huge pockets all over the place. I know a couple airsoft friends who own real-steel firearms as well. I have a general idea of where one of them lives, so after I got my axe (Either that, a frying pan, or a guitar, and I don't think guitars are as lethal and indestructible as they are in games, and I'd prefer to have a little distance) I would head over to his house. I would probably take the M&P-15 (civilian model of the M4), the Ruger Mini-14 .223 rifle, and the Kimber Compact .45 pistol. Next to the highway a few miles from my house there's a gun shop, a gas station/mini mart, and a grocery store. If I could bust my way into the gun store, I could try and scavenge some scrap metal to reinforce and barricade the windows and doors. Assuming that the power is out by then, I would pay the construction materials depot across the highway a visit, where it had a couple generators last time I checked. If I could manage to clear the two hundred yards or so between the construction depot (if it was blocked) then I could bring it up to the barricaded gun store/gas station and fuel it with gas from the gas station to keep as much perishable food as I could edible. If I found that it was safe (or as safe as a zombie outbreak can be) to move around, then I would raid numerous stores, especially hunting/gun shops and the local police station for weapons and ammunition. Unless there were virtually no vehicles on the road and I could reach a nearby evacuation point quickly by driving there (and if I was confident in my driving which I'm not) I would mainly try to use the cars as sources for gasoline and supplies for barricading instead of transportation. Also, if I really felt that the shit might hit the fan, a few molotov cocktails may be made via the gas station, just in case. From there on, I'd just try to ration my food and ammunition until I was able to be rescued or had to fight my way out. That's what I would try to do in a zombie apocalypse. TheDesertFox 07:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wake up. Joking, well, most likely die, I don't have any training with firearms, no firearms, no effective weapons (only a knife, an axe and a machete in bad state) and I'm quite young to fight. So if the apocalypse starts, I'll wear a hoodie, just to become a Hunter! (And to all smartasses, I know that it was a parkouer). But if I find a gun, ammo, I will not hesitate to use it, I believe that killing isn't a bad thing if your life is in danger (maybe you'll acuse me of being crazy), and less if the person who's trying to kill you is a killing machine as Bill said. And here in my house, there's pretty much a pharmacy (My fathers are doctors), I'll take what I can, run to a survivor zone, trade some medicine for guns and ammo, (leave some medicine for my own), and try to either escape, stay, but if I have to die, so be it. --LaZa 10:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'd go to my Grandfathers house grab his guns and go to the nearest store get supplies, go to the nearest gun store, grab ammo and more guns, barricade the gun store. List of things to do during Zombie apocalypse: 1. Stay in during the day. 2. At night search for survivors 3. when needed move location to another gun store, get food and other supplies along the way. 4. Find a nice @$$ car. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 13:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) If there were a zombie epidemic, I would try to find/save as many survivors as I can (if they can't shoot, they should know how to melee) and raid a local gunstore, clearing Infected out of the way. My dad already has guns, so he'd probably let me borrow a rifle. I would have 5 willing survivors to look for a windowless vans. When they pull up to the gunstore, 10 survivors would hoard the guns, ammo, and other stuff into the van, while the other 10 stave off the incoming Infected. We then would raid a grocery store (one that hasn't been looted, trust me, I would know) and look for canned food, fruits, and vegetables. (I'm not a vegetarian, but zombies could pick up the scent of lunchmeat.) Then find a gas station to fill up, and drive to an evac zone, if they're hostile, then I would find my own means of escape. I would most likely steal one of those boats that you can park cars on, and float to safety. (If there was Special Infected, I could manage, but, if a Tank shows up, I'm screwed. I would most likely want to be a Jockey if I turned.) Hope to hell I'm immune, then grab my Crowbar and my M60. I'm gonna make those zombies wish they'd never been born. HuntersLoveMedkits 1:37 pm (or rather, 13:37 army time), May 1st, 2012